Darkest Soul : The Awakening
by tjPCfreak
Summary: Ali is eleven and starting school at Hogwarts, where she will meet all new friends. Even though they are just children, Ali and her friends must face something unexpected which will hurl them into a life of danger. It’s time to awaken the darkest soul.
1. Amazing News

**_Why hello there!  
So this is the first chapter of my brand-spankin'-new story! :D_**

**_This story is set after Deathly Hallows in the time where Albus is starting school (depending on how you view it, it could be counted as in or out of Deathly Hallows)._**

**_Here's hoping you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Now... O_****_n with the show!_**

**_Disclaimer: The only way I would ever be JK Rowling is if I drank some polyjuice potion! Even then, I wouldn't own any of the original characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Amazing News**

I woke up with a jolt as I felt my brother, Christian, land on top of me with a howl of laughter.  
"Get off me you overgrown baboon!" I cried out after he sprawled out across me.

"Now see here, I do not have a huge red ass." Chris exclaimed in what was supposed to be a professor's voice.

"Well, I won't disagree with her on the huge ass thing, but I'm pretty sure if you don't get off her before Mum finds you, your ass _will_ be red."  
I sighed in relief. Michael had come to save me at last!  
"Besides, I'm pretty sure it's not healthy for anyone to be that shade of purple." He chuckled as I poked my head out of under the covers.

"Kids! Breakfast!" My mother called out from the kitchen downstairs.  
I couldn't be sure if it was the fact that he heard Mum coming upstairs to make sure we were all awake or if it was the mention of breakfast, but either way I couldn't care because Chris was finally off me and already out of my bedroom.  
Mikey had followed suit and exited my room to give me my morning privacy – which I usually had to scream for.  
"Morning Ali." Mum called out as I entered the kitchen to find everyone already eating.

"Morning Ali." My brothers all mocked in high pitched voices which were supposed to sound like Mum's.

"Morning Mum. Morning idiots." I greeted them all and noticed Dad wasn't at the table.  
I would have asked where he was if it wasn't for the fact I had just finished stuffing toast in my mouth.

I watched as my brothers began fighting over who would get the last piece of toast.

"You already had six! I've only had four." Mikey tried to reason with Chris while Ridge just rolled his eyes and picked up the last piece.  
"_NOO!!!_" Both Mikey and Chris screamed in unison and jumped at Ridge from either side causing all three of them to fall backwards out of their chairs.

Luckily my Mum – who was used to things like this happening – was able to think quick and the boys chairs changed into soft cushions so they wouldn't break anything."All for a stupid piece of toast." I sighed. I went to grab the last egg but the Chris went for the grab at the same time I did. "That's _my _egg! You already had three! I've only had one."

There was another fight like that over who would get the last of the bacon – which I didn't participate in because I am a vegetarian – we all went off to do their own things.  
Mum stayed in the kitchen to clean up, Ridge had gone up to his room, Mikey went into the living room looking for his paintbrushes, which Chris had hidden last night, Chris had run off outside as fast as his legs would take him – most probably so he wouldn't get in trouble off mum and Mikey for hiding his precious paintbrushes and I went back to my room so I could feed my favourite pet. My snake Skittles!

Skittles was given to me by my Gramps last Christmas. He was only really small when he was given to me and hadn't grown much since.  
He was a python of some kind, but he was different still. Because really, how many pythons do you see that change colour according to their mood?  
That was how he had gotten his name. My Gran loves the muggle sweet and she had placed a few out to eat as snacks for me and my brothers the same Christmas I got Skittles.  
He had been an icy blue when he had first been taken out of his tank but the second I had started to run my hand down his back, Skittles had gone a bright yellow.

But now as I closed my door behind me and saw him out of the corner of my eye, he was the dullest grey I had ever seen.  
If there was one thing I had learnt about Skittles since he had been given to me, it was how to interpret his various shades and colours so I could know his mood.  
At least the live mice should make him happier.  
I quickly pulled a few from the cage next to Skittles' tank and dumped them in with him.  
Surely enough, Skittles had turned pink as he chased the mice around his large tank.

"Ali! Ali, mail's here!" Chris's voice echoed all the way up the stairs to my room at the end of the hall.  
Sighing, I left Skittles to his breakfast and walked back down stairs to the living room where my family – excluding dad – all sat looking at a bunch of letters on the table.  
There were at least six, all addressed to me.  
I quickly picked up my pile and looked through them.  
One from my friend from America, one from my friend from France, one from my friend from Australia, one from my gramps, one from my Grandpa Alexander and...  
I dropped all the letters that I had been holding in my other hand and looked down at the one letter in my left hand.  
The silver writing was enough to make me stop and read it but it wasn't the colour it was written in that caught me, it was the words.

Miss A. Lyle  
The Room at the End of the Hall  
18 Ferrers Lane  
Outskirts of Woodbury  
Devon

Only one place would address me like this... I turned over the envelope to see a purple seal with the lion, the eagle, the badger and the snake surrounding the big 'H'.  
I was jumping, like _literally _jumping up and down on the spot!

Chris had teased me for years that the letter wouldn't come, but here it was... but was it good?  
With trembling hands I opened the back of the envelope and almost ripped the parchment inside by the force I yanked it out with.  
I quickly read to make sure this wasn't some elaborate joke Chris was playing on me.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Filius Flitwick_

_Dear Miss Lyle,  
__We are pleased to inform you that you have been placed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
__Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Adrian Kimik  
Deputy Headmaster

"I got it!" I squealed and handed the letter to my mum. "I got in! I got in!" I turned to Chris and blew a raspberry before yelling at the top of my lungs. "I GOT IN!!"

"Well no duh! Why wouldn't they let you in? They let Ridge in didn't they?" Mikey joked which earned him a hit on the back of the head from Ridge.

"I'm not going to have to wear the boy's old school clothes am I?" I asked my mum, my nose wrinkling of wearing anything that has touched Chris's body.

"No, you get all new stuff."

"What?!" Ridge, Mikey and Chris yelled in unison.

"You all do." She smiled but none of us got it.  
Our family had been facing a bit of a lax in money after dad got fired from his previous job. We had all had to cut back on stuff and even, ugh, _share_.  
"Ali's not the only one with a surprise in the mail today." She smiled as she pulled out two envelopes from behind her back.  
"I opened them before I called all you in here to get your own mail... Your father got a job!" She smiled as we all cheered. "Now hang on, there is someone who should be celebrating this but was too paranoid to get out of bed this morning because he thought it would be a no. So! Who wants to go jump on your father?"  
Without further hesitation both Chris and I raced up the stairs, pushing and shoving each other along the way towards Mum and Dad's room on the third floor.

"Get lost dweeb! I am the pro at waking up people." Chris yelled as he pushed me into the wall just as we reached the bottom of the stairs to go up to the third floor.

"That may be true, but Dad loves me more." I poked my tongue out at him again and kicked him in the back of the leg which made him fall to the floor at the top of the stairs.  
"DAADDYY!!" I called as I wrenched open the door and flung myself on the bed next to him.  
"Wake up!" I pouted and saw his eyes open to look at me still pouting.  
A smile began forming on his face before he disappeared under a bunch of blankets.  
But it wasn't him who was under them, it was me! He had thrown the blankets off him and they had gone over me.  
Pulling the covers off me I saw Dad sitting up looking stunned as Chris stood next to the bed with a triumphant look on his face.

"There's a letter downstairs with your name on it Dad." He laughed when he saw me sitting there, my hair all a mess.  
"There's also a letter downstairs with little miss perfect's name on it too." He poked his tongue out at me now.

Oh he did _not_ just steal _my _amazing news!  
He will pay for that.

* * *

**_So what did everyone think?  
Should I continue or just scrap this whole thing?  
Review with your answer._**

**_I'll get to work on the next chapter, even though I may not end up continuing this story - it all depends on if I get reviews telling me to stay on it._**

**_Muggles, I bid you goodbye!_**

_**Random Song:  
**Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings_


	2. Obsessed Much?

**_Right, well this is chapter two. I hope I get more interest in this story. :)  
Don't forget to review._**

**_Disclaimer: The only way I would ever be JK Rowling is if I drank some polyjuice potion! Even then, I wouldn't own any of the original characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Obsessed Much?**

**Oh he did **_**not**_** just steal **_**my **_**amazing news!  
****He will ****pay for that.**

Dad had been sitting in the same position in the same chair for ten minutes just staring at the letter  
"So... do we get to know where Dad's working or do we have to wait until we turn to stone like him?" Mikey asked as Chris tried to stifle his laughter.

"I don't start work for a few months but I want you all to wait until then to find out." Dad finally spoke up, folding his letter as he stood.  
"Now, as I understand little Ali has received a very important letter too." The smile that lit up my Dad's face seemed to illuminate the whole room.

"It's not all that important, I mean, the three of us all got it and it's not like she wasn't going to get it." Chris shrugged and started opening his own mail, which he had left unopened in our rush to get to wake Dad.

No one payed attention to Chris.  
I had given my parents my letter so that they would be able to get the list of books and equipment I would need.  
Ridge had disappeared back up to his room and Mike had gone outside to go paint or something.  
I just stood there, looking like an idiot.  
"Ali, you dropped these earlier." My Mum said as she picked up the small pile of envelopes on the coffee table.

I muttered my thanks before taking back my letters.  
Sliding my finger under the fold, I opened up the first of my letters.

_Ali,  
__Your Gran and I have decided to go on a trip to Italy.  
__As you know, Jared has been ill for a few weeks now and we can't take him with us, so I need to know if you can take him and make sure he gets better.  
__Love always, Gramps._

Grabbing a piece of paper and a quill from the desk by the fireplace, I quickly scribbled my reply to Gramps.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of being able to look after my grandpa's gecko.  
Jared was bright green – although Skittles managed brighter – and he had only belonged to my Gramps for a few months. But a few weeks back he had become ill.  
Gramps thought Jared was dying but I explained he just had some side effects of the charm that had been placed on him before he had been brought.  
Gramps had been the one to get me into pets so it seemed only right that I look after his pet while he was gone.

The letters from my pen friends were all pretty much the same, they all said they had gotten letters from the schools closest to their region and were heading off to start so they probably wouldn't be able to write as often.

That left the letter from my Mum's dad, Grandpa Alexander.  
I'm pretty sure that Grandpa Alex knew that he didn't need to put postage stamps on letters to our house but it must just be a muggle thing.

_Alerva._

Ugh! I hated it when people called me by my full first name.

_As your grandmother and I have come to understand, you are to go off to Hogwarts this year.  
__Don't tell your brothers, but we have given your mother a little extra to spend on you.  
__It's not much we know but it should make it easier to get all your supplies – we know how costly they can be.  
__Write back soon, Grandpa Alex._

A little extra? And the others don't get it – or maybe they did in their first years.  
Then again, Grandpa Alex and Grandma Julie always seemed to favour me more.  
Either way, we didn't exactly need the money this year.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my Mum who held the lists of all our Hogwarts stuff, two in each hand.  
"We will go next week, so we can get in before the big crowds start to form."

"Can I get an owl?" Chris asked loudly from beside her. "Ridge got an owl when he was in second year and so did Mike."

"Yes you can get an owl."  
Chris was yelling in excitement so much that he failed to hear the 'but'.  
"I said, _but_ you have to send me at least one letter a week."

Shock and embarrassment briefly took over Chris's features, but it was quickly hidden so that Mum didn't see.  
I knew he wouldn't send them so I decided to push him into the right decision.  
"I'll send you so many letters you will have only just received one when I am writing another!" I smiled – at least this way Mum would get her way with Chris, his competitiveness always managed to get the best of him.

"I'll send even more! You will get two letters at a time from me!" He cried out, standing up. While Mum wasn't looking he poked his tongue out and pretended to laugh at me, not knowing I had planned his reply to be that.

"Well if the women are done talking, I would like to know if anyone would care for a little two on two quidditch."  
Mikey said, standing at the door that leads outside with his broom in hand.

"I'm with Mikey!" I screamed and bolted outside to the broomshed to retrieve my broom, not bothering to wait for my brothers.

I almost smashed into the side of the shed as I slid along the mud.  
Without further hesitation, I yanked open the door and found my broom sitting there.  
My Nimbus 2001. It wasn't anything flashy – at least not these days.  
Still, it was better than Chris's Comet! Ridge had the best broom of all of us; he had a Firebolt v2 – still nowhere near as good as the new Phoenix 200's or the Firebolt v6's that had just been released.  
Mike had the same broom as me; the only difference was that the paint on his had been changed to yellow.

"Ready to eat dust?" Chris asked as we rose higher into the air.

"I don't eat dust." I sneered back. "However I do like several helpings of victory!"  
Dad was on the ground with the quaffle. He was always the official ref in the games – mainly so that Chris and I didn't get into fights.  
"Is that a hippogriff?" I shouted pointing over Chris's shoulder.  
He was so stupid, he actually turned.  
And my trick was just at the right time, because no sooner had he turned to look, did dad throw up the quaffle which landed in my hands.

Halfway into the game Mikey and I were leading 80-60.  
Because we didn't have a snitch, we just made the matches go for an hour.  
We all returned to the ground for some pumpkin juice. Mum often came outside carrying drinks and snacks for us at halftime.  
Today was no different.  
I took a bite out of my sandwich before grabbing up the last cauldron cake.  
With one final gulp of my juice I was done and racing back to the makeshift goals.  
Halftime signalled time for food, change over and for the team mates to switch around.

I sat there most of the second half just watching as Chris failed to save goal, after goal, after goal, after goal.  
Now, blaming it on his crappy keeper skills would just be too easy, but when you blamed it on his crappy keeper skills and the fact that Mikey was on his quidditch team at Hogwarts, well it's safe to say we were definitely leading in points.

There were times when Ridge would steal away the ball and race up to me. With the quicker broom it was hardly ever that Mikey managed to catch up and steal it back, so most of the time it was up to me to make sure they didn't score.

Before we had even realized, another half hour had past and the game was officially over.  
Results: 130-70, our way.

"I demand a rematch! But I want Mike!" Chris called out as Mikey and Ridge both began to walk back to put their brooms away.

One thing Chris and I _did _agree on was that our brothers were only fun for so long. After a certain time, Ridge would just quit and go back to his room and Mikey would stop doing anything properly and he would eventually just disappear.

"C'mon, we can just practice. We need to polish up our skills if we are to get on the teams this year." He called out to me and I grabbed his beater club from the bag – another thing we didn't have were bludgers.  
In exchange for not having bludgers, I would just hurl baseballs that our Grandpa Alex had given the boys a few years back and Chris would hit them.  
It also allowed me to practice being a keeper – or seeker – because I had to go flying after the balls in whatever direction Chris managed to whack them in.

We all loved quidditch.  
Ridge and Mikey loved being chasers – and were both on their teams at Hogwarts. Chris loved hitting stuff with a club, so being a beater was his favourite.  
I was the only one who wasn't so picky. I would prefer to be seeker, but I'm usually a chaser even though I am best at keeper.

"You mean, if _you_ are to get on the team. I can't even take a broom until next year."  
Ah the joys of first year at Hogwarts...

"You never know Ali Bear, Harry Potter got on in his first year."  
Here we go!  
If there was one person Chris loved more than himself and us – his family –, it was _Harry Potter_.  
I suppose it was dad's fault for giving him the middle name Harry.  
Then again, Chris could have chosen worse role models.  
If anyone that didn't know him were to step inside his room, they would probably think that they had entered a Potter shrine.  
The last time I checked, the only thing that didn't have anything to do with Harry Potter on it was his school stuff – his cauldron and such – but I'm guessing that's only because his teachers wouldn't like it.

Without wasting anymore breath by talking, we both shot back up into the air. Chris with his beaters club in hand and me with a small bag of baseballs on my back.

* * *

**_So... let's hope that I can get more fans of this fic soon. _**

**_If you are reading this, spread my story around please. :D  
Also, don't forget to review. I may be able to see how many people view my story, but unless you review I cannot tell if you liked it._**

**_Muggles, I bid you goodbye!_**

_**Random Song:  
**Ignorance - Paramore_


	3. I said SURPRISE

**_Greetings muggles!_**

**_This of course, is chapter THREE!  
I would like to thank my friends for reviewing.  
Mahalia and Sarah (Allistar), this chapter is dedicated to you!_**

**_Disclaimer: The only way I would ever be JK Rowling is if I drank some polyjuice potion! Even then, I wouldn't own any of the original characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – I said SURPRISE**

**Without wasting anymore breath by talking, we both shot back up into the air. Chris with his beaters club in hand and me with a small bag of baseballs on my back.**

"Can I get this one Dad? Please?!" Chris asked, carrying a tawny owl on his shoulder.

"You sure? Because you can't just exchange it for a cooler one in a week or two."  
Chris nodded his head eagerly as I continued to look around at the rest of the owls.  
"We would like to buy this owl please." My Dad told the store owner who just smiled and got a cage for Chris's new pet.

"Can you believe it? I got an owl!" Chris was almost jumping up and down as he walked to me.  
God only knows how much restraint was needed so that he didn't jump.  
"Thanks for helping me pick."

"Well that other one was just plain ug-ly!" I laughed and heard Chris join me.

"Alerva Alexiah Lyle, where in this god forsaken shop are you?" My Mum called out from what I guessed was two rows away.  
"If you don't want to get a wand, then so be it."

My excitement for Chris was instantly replaced.  
"Coming, coming, coming, coming, _coming_!" I squealed in delight – which earned a chuckle from my Dad and a few other customers.

I just stood outside of the shop that had a big sign which read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 __BC  
_"Come on, your father is buying your school stuff along with your brothers. After this, all we need is to get you some robes."  
My Mum gave me a small push which caused my feet to start walking of their own accord.

All my life I had seen my parents and brothers with their wands – although Mikey, Ridge and Chris weren't allowed to do magic at home.  
All my life I had waited until I would be able to have a wand of my own; to be able to learn magic at Hogwarts.  
And now, I was scared to even step inside the wand shop!  
'Cause what if they didn't have the right wand for me? What if the store owner refused to sell me a wand because I wasn't good enough at magic?  
There were millions of 'what if's' that ran though my head just like those.

But, the second I looked around the room, those thoughts were shoved right out the backdoor of my brain.  
Because sitting in the only chair of the whole shop, was Harry Potter.

"Where's Chris?" I quickly asked Mum, not bothering to keep my voice to a whisper.

"He'd be with your father getting the books."

"I'll be right back!" I told my Mum before running out of the shop. The second she looked around the shop, she would know my reason for running out.  
"Christian Harry Lyle! CHRIS!!" I yelled out and no sooner had I closed my mouth did he come running up to me looking panicked.

"What is-" I never let him finish his sentence because within the instant of seeing him, I was dragging him down the street to Ollivanders.  
"Ali! What's wrong? If something is wrong we should get Dad."

The door opened with a little sound of a bell and luckily, he was still sitting there in the chair.  
Although, he was looking at me rather strangely – obviously thinks I'm a freak for rushing out in such a hurry.  
I looked over to Chris to see his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.  
Turning my head to see my Mum's reaction I was surprised to see her smiling at me, it was the kind of smile that said 'this is the nicest thing you will probably ever do for your brother'.  
Within the second that had elapsed since turning my head to look at my Mum, Chris had found a self-inking quill and had pulled out a piece of parchment and a Wizarding card from his pockets.

"Sorry if they seem a little hyperactive," My Mum was _actually_ addressing Harry Potter! "But my son has been an avid fan of yours since he first learnt about you. I know this most likely wasn't what you had envisioned when you brought your son to get his wand. I hope you don't mind."  
She gave him an apologetic smile while Chris just stood there with his eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"Not at all, although I would like to request one thing."  
I think Chris must be near fainting.  
"Can I have your name so I know who I am addressing this to?" He asked Chris and I'm pretty sure I could hear his heart stop from the excitement.

"Ch-Ch-Chri-Ch-Chri-" He gulped before managing to get his actual name out.

Amidst the confusion that had been me racing out of the store and bringing back my brother so he could see his idol; a boy who looked just like Harry Potter stood over with a silver haired man with a bunch of boxes on the table beside them.  
Deciding that Chris wouldn't miss me, I headed over to them.  
"Try this, dragon heartstring, yew."  
Yet another wand in its box was added to the pile.

While the strange man walked into the back of the shop to put away some of the boxes and retrieve more, the boy sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"Have you really tried out all those wands?"

He turned to face me instantly; his green eyes met my blue ones.  
"Yeah." He sighed again and relaxed a little. "I think Mr Ollivander is running out of wands he thinks would suit me." A small frown tugged down at his lips. "I'm beginning to think that perhaps there isn't a wand for me, maybe I will have to go to a different shop to find my wand, but I'm scared that even there I won't find the right wand."

"You will find one." I told him suddenly very sure that he would, even if I wasn't sure of myself. "I am worried about the same thing, so you're not alone."

"Thanks." He smiled and stood up properly. "I'm Albus. Albus Potter. But I prefer Al."

"Alerva Lyle. I prefer Ali." I smiled wider and shook the hand he held out.

"Are you named after-"

"Albus Dumbledore? Yep. And the 'erva' part of my name comes from Minerva McGonagall. My parents decided to give their only daughter the worst name possible."

"It's not bad. It's really unique."  
I wasn't too sure if that was a complement or just a statement of a fact.  
I never ended up finding out because Mr Ollivander walked back carrying a bunch of boxes.

Albus ended up finding the right wand the third try.  
"Right again." I laughed and he joined in.

"Well I better go, my Mum will be wondering what happened to Dad and I." He walked over to his Dad who paid Mr Ollivander before they headed toward the door.  
Just as he was about to leave I heard him call: "See you at school Ali!"

"See you Al!" I called out and saw him wave goodbye.

_**Comments? Why not hit the little grey button with green writing and tell me in a review?**_

_**So I am really hoping that people liked this chapter!  
If you do review, I will dedicate the next chapter to you as well as possibly including you in this story (one can never have enough characters). :P**_

**_My friend Sarah also has a Harry Potter FanFiction (I edit and co-write).  
It is called You'd Think So.  
Check it out here:  
.net/s/5129055/  
There is a summary first thing in the first chapter._**

_**TJ bids you goodbye!**_

_**Random Song:  
**Cancer - My Chemical Romance_

* * *


	4. Found It

**_Greetings muggles!_**

**_It seems like forever since I have been able to write anything.  
School majorly sucks! Well, at least it does when it stops me from being able to write. :P_**

**_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two people:  
1) Sarah McGrath  
Sarah, no boy will ever be good enough for you because you are so purely awesome!!  
2) Mahalia Deehan  
I know how much you love Paramore and now hate their merch. people. :P So to put a smile back on your face, I dedicate this chapter to you._**

**_Those two girls are two of my bestest best buds in the whole wide world! I hate it when they are sad and I am hoping this will brighten their craptacular day. :)_**

**__****_Disclaimer: The only way I would ever be JK Rowling is if I drank some polyjuice potion! Even then, I wouldn't own any of the original characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Found It**

"**See you Al!" I called out and saw him wave goodbye.**

After the Potter's had left Chris nearly knocked me to the ground with the amount of force he put behind his hug.  
"I love you! You are officially, _the best_ sister anyone could _ever_ ask for!"

"Right, sorry about taking so long. It's always the same with the Potter's; they never seem to be able to find the right wand until after I have practically turned the whole store upside down." Mr Ollivander laughed and pulled out a tape measure from his coat.

"Miss Lyle, if I am not mistaken." He addressed me with a crooked grin. "Which hand might be your wand hand?"

"My left."

"Just like your brother Ridge-Fynrir." He started taking measurements with the tape he had removed just before. "And I remember you Christian. Chestnut, dragon heartstring, 11 inches, I do believe."  
Chris just nodded as he continued to stare down at the card, piece of parchment and the picture Harry had given him.  
"I'm betting you will be a hard one too." He sighed and started returning the boxes from Al and started pulling out all different boxes for me.

_Forty_ wands later, I stood holding yet another – soon to be known unsuccessful – wand to try.  
"How many wands did you go through before you found yours?" I asked my mum as Mr Ollivander disappeared deep inside his store.

"Five." She laughed and put her arm around me. "But even if it takes a hundred, it's all worth it."

"So, Miss Lyle, what was the first sign that you had magical blood, disregarding family."

"It was when she was two and turned a spoon into a teddy bear." Mum laughed silently, must be a funny memory.

Mr Ollivander dumped the pile of wands in their boxes that he was holding, gave me one fleeting glance before he disappeared again.  
"I think I may have the right wand. It is my most recently made wand."  
He came scurrying out, holding a white box.  
"Rowan, unicorn hair, 9½ inches." He explained even though they probably meant nothing to anyone besides himself.

The instant I held the wand, it felt as if there was something warm and fuzzy spreading over my hand.  
It quickly disappeared as I flicked my wrist causing varying shades of blue sparks to come out of the end.  
"Looks like we finally found your wand." He mused as I handed it back to him to put back in the box.

Mum paid for the wand and the three of us all left Ollivanders to go towards _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.  
The others were all already in there.  
"What happen? Get lost?" Mikey joked.

"Nah, we just ran into Harry Potter and got talking." Chris shrugged making it seem like nothing now – this would only make the others more jealous. "Ali Bear was talking to his son while he tried to find his wand. And he even gave us a few things."

Both Ridge and Mikey stood there, mouths hanging open in perfect 'O' shapes.  
"Well these two are done, only Ali and Chris to go and then we can go get some ice-cream."

It was days like today that I loved Chris more than Mikey and Ridge – I'll admit, days like today didn't come around often though.  
"I have decided on what I am going to call my owl." He announced after we had all received our ice-creams.  
"Allen."

"Allen?" Mikey asked looking like it was one of the weirdest names ever given, even though his owls name was Zeta.

"Well I was originally going to call it Ali, but then I remembered it was a boy." His cheeks flushed a light pink as he looked over to me.

The rest of our time spend in Diagon Alley was quiet. We all ate our ice-creams in silence while Mum and Dad talked in hushed tones.  
Dad had said he had forgotten to buy something and started to walk towards the shops again as Mum lined us up to go home using the floo network.  
"Right, Mike you go first."

We arrived at home to the sound of someone in the kitchen, rifling around our cupboards.  
I stood frozen in fear beside Mikey, who just put his arm around me.

* * *

**_GASP! (or GAPS!! if this is Sarah reading :P)_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next should - hopefully - be up in a few days._**

**_Don't forget those reviews which are sweeter than any substance known to mankind!!  
Also, why not tell your mates/friends/buddies about DSTA? _**

_**TJ bids you goodbye!**_

_**Random Song:  
**On Your Wings - Iron & Wine_


End file.
